


Yu's Question! Tsubasa's Defense!

by NiceCoasters



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Crushes, Firey Shounen Romance, First Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceCoasters/pseuds/NiceCoasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a date? That's something you eat, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu's Question! Tsubasa's Defense!

"Tsubasa! You were amazing!" Tsubasa heard over the dull roar of the audience. It was the first round of the tournament and his opponent had been the sort of kid just having fun with his new toy. He felt bad for ending the match so quickly, but not bad enough to avoid using a few high-flying special moves. It just wasn’t a real battle if Eagle didn’t come out to play. 

"Tsubasa!" The call was louder now. Tsubasa braced for impact just before sustaining a hit to his stomach. He looked down at the puff of blonde hair that had latched itself to him.

"Hey, Yu. Sorry I missed your match, how’d it go?" Tsubasa started wading through the crowd, causing Yu to detach himself, though he stayed glued to his side.

"Ugh, so boring. Why do we have to go through all these losers for this lame tournament anyway?" His comments earned a few glares from nearby competitors, a few of whom had lost to Yu in previous tournaments. Yu seemed not to notice. 

"The WBBA gathered some intel that suggests a legendary blader could be among the contestants," Tsubasa had to bend over ridiculously to lower himself to Yu’s ear.

"At this point we can’t leave any stone unturned." 

"Whatever. We don’t even battle again until tomorrow, let’s do something fun!" 

"We should be training." 

"C’mon, Tsubasa! Everyone here’s boring. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!" Tsubasa knew those tears at the edges of Yu’s eyes were fake, but he still found himself saying, “Okay, what do you want to do today,” as they walked out of the arena. 

"Let’s get ice cream! I heard some kids talking about this great place that gives you two swirls side by side and they have hundreds of flavors and you can get tons of free samples," The tears disappeared immediately, replaced with genuine, glowing joy. 

The ice cream stall had only fifteen flavors and had gotten annoyed after Yu’s third sample, but he remained ecstatic, as the two tall swirls (one mango and the other cotton-candy) were just as advertised. Tsubasa followed Yu to an outdoor table with a stack of napkins and a small bowl of vanilla. They ate in silence for several minutes. Tsubasa was considering his plans for the tournament, occasionally looking over at Yu, who appeared to be having a sugar-induced religious experience. A couple walked out of the ice cream shop, holding hands and taking bites out of each other’s cones. Yu broke away from his to watch them pass, then turned to Tsubasa. 

"Is this a date?" 

"Those two? Probably." 

"No, stupid. Are we on a date?" Tsubasa laughed. Yu was a genius blader, that and his self-assurance made him forget sometimes that he was still a kid. Fighting off the urge to continue laughing he said, “No, this isn’t. A date is when two people who love each other go do something together.” 

"And we don’t love each other?" 

Tsubasa sighed, “I mean like, romantically. Adults date when they want to kiss and stuff,” At least that’s how he assumed it went. Most of the adults around him were either as obsessed with beyblade as he was or trying to take over the world. He guessed their parents had dated people at one point or another, but those days were long past. Yu returned to his ice cream, but this time with furrowed brows, having apparently lost his divine connection to the dessert gods. 

Half-way back to the stadium Yu stopped in his tracks. "Tsubasa!" 

He turned around, expecting Yu to have his bey out already, waiting to challenge him, but he was standing with his arms crossed, looking Tsubasa in the eye. "I think we should date!" 

Tsubasa wondered if he just ran now he could stop this moment from continuing. People were already looking their way. 

"I like you a lot, and I want to eat ice cream with you more, and bey battle with you more, and I think I want to kiss you. So…" Yu finally broke eye contact. Possibly out of a sudden fit of shyness, but Tsubasa expected it was to give both of them a chance to blink. "So, we should date!" 

If he took a vow of silence he would never have to answer. If Yu was any other kid he could just laugh it off. If he was someone his age he would understand rejection better (or, well… it would be better not to think of the other possibility). He had to think of some way to do this without hurting his feelings, and fleetingly wondered if there was some special trick to get out of this. Some move that would save him at the last minute and leave the audience cheering. This wasn’t the time for cleverness, he attacked head on. 

"No, Yu, we shouldn’t." Tsubasa braced himself for an impact that didn’t come. There was no tantrum, Yu’s face was free of tears, but his eyes were distant and his mouth only a long, thin line. Tsubasa kneeled in front of him. 

"You’re one of my very best friends, and if you want we can still get ice cream and battle. That’s what friends do!" Yu smiled, but it was small and weak. 

"It’s because I’m little isn’t it?" If Tsubasa hadn’t been so close he would have missed it. 

"Well, sort of? I don’t think you should be dating anyone right now. You can do all those things when you’re older." 

"Can I date you then?" Yu asked, the light returning to his face. 

"We’ll see. Ask me again in a few years, okay?" 

"Okay!" Yu jumped up, fist raised. It looked like he was counting this as a victory. 

"So, can I eat ice cream with you even if it isn’t a date?" Tsubasa asked as they resumed their walk back. 

"Hmmm," Yu stroked an imaginary beard, "I’ll have to think about it. Maybe if you beat me in our battle!" 

"You’ve got it!" Tsubasa said, trying to match Yu’s intensity. Yu was now bouncing along, but Tsubasa trailed along with furrowed brows. It was just some little crush from a kid who didn’t even understand what dating or romance meant. He would forget all about it when he grew up. But, what if he didn’t? If Yu asked him again when he did understand, well, Tsubasa was terrified of what his answer might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first contribution here. I hope to continue this soon with some of Yu's ridiculous plots to get Tsubasa's attention. Please let me know if you have an advice or criticisms. Thank you again and happy blading!


End file.
